


Blank space

by ylc



Series: Taylor Swift's song inspired AUs [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, band!au, everyone is human, mainly destiel with mentions of sabriel, pining -sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!AU. Dean is attractive- that's a known fact. So it's hardly his fault that people throw themselves at him and why shouldn't he take advantage of said fact?</p>
<p>But then he meets Castiel Novak and maybe (just maybe) he doesn't want to fool around anymore.</p>
<p>Prequel to "Long Live", with more focus on destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank space

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one is an actually sort of happy destiel one-shot, set on the Band!AU from “long live”. This time (hopefully) it’ll contain more destiel than sabriel.  
> I'm particularly proud of my song choice for this one-shot, hopefully it's understandable?  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Ever since Dean was 15, he’s always been somewhat chased by girls and boys alike. He knows he’s handsome and time has been good to him, making him even more attractive with each passing year. He has never had trouble finding either dates or bed partners and for the most part, he’s been happy.

He didn’t particularly long for an actual relationship, where companionship and intimacy were more important than sex. In fact, he was fairly certain that he didn’t want that. He was happy with one night stands and occasionally dating for a few months when he really liked the girl.

Just girls, though. He has no problem with sleeping with guys, but he’s not entirely comfortable with anything else.

When they started the band, he didn’t quite expect them to be as successful as they ended up being. With all the fame and fortune, he had even less trouble finding willing bed partners and Dean didn’t mind being called a womanizer by every single tabloid.

He liked women. He liked sex. And he never lied to them about his intentions. He didn’t want anything serious and if they didn’t mind it, he was hardly doing something wrong.

And then he met Castiel Novak.

To be fair, he met Castiel when the younger boy was 16. At the time, seeing he was only a year older than his baby brother, Dean had barely glanced at the boy before dismissing him. Sure, he thought he was attractive, but that was it. Besides, Gabe and him had a pact of not hitting on the other’s siblings (which of course the other man had no trouble ignoring, seeing at some point shortly after Sammy’s 18 birthday they had hooked up)

But after the fall out with their previous manager (a British guy named Crowley that had always given Dean the creeps, but he put up with him because the man knew the business), Gabriel suggested calling in his younger brother.

Apparently, while they were busy touring around the country, Castiel had gone to business school and was currently working for a big company as Junior Manager. He was used to working under pressure and managing huge amounts of money, as well as doing public relations. He was a bit odd and at first, Dean kept his distance, not entirely happy with their new manager. Eventually, though…

Eventually, Castiel won him over with his deadpan answers, his ‘don’t mess with me’ attitude, his focus and passion for his work. Castiel was painfully honest and blunt and Dean soon realized that he was exactly what he needed in his life. Someone who wouldn’t sugarcoat his mistakes, nor would he look at him with scorn for them.

And at some point, he had ended up falling in love with the guy.

Not that he would ever admit it. In fact, after the realization, Dean tried his very best to ignore his feelings. He even tried seriously dating a young woman named Lisa that he met at a movie premier.

It goes without saying that it didn’t work out.

He still pushed his feelings away though. He still sleep around as much as he could and if most of his lovers had blue eyes and dark hair, it was nobody business but his.

Unfortunately, at some point even that stopped working. He could be in bed with someone and yet, all he could picture, was Cas smile. He had bit his lip and made it bleed more than once to keep himself from calling Castiel’s name when he reached his climax. Sex stopped being pleasurable, because he needed to keep himself constantly in check.

So he stopped. After 2 years and a half of Castiel’s addition to “Team Free Will” (the band’s name), Dean Winchester decided to stop fooling around and actually try to settle down.

But of course he didn’t inform Castiel of his intentions. He just started to take the younger male out, with the flimsy excuse of wanting to educate him in pop culture. They would watch old movies, listen to rock music and eat greasy food together. When they started, Gabriel had arched an eyebrow and told him he’d better not hurt his baby brother, which Dean had countered with ‘you’re screwing MY baby brother. You don’t get to tell me what to do’. But of course he had then informed his friend he had no intention of hurting Castiel.

Things didn’t work out as well as he expected, though. Castiel wasn’t impressed with any of the moves that he tried to put on him. For the most part, the blue eyed male would take not notice of them and when he did, he would scowl at Dean. Sam kept assuring Dean that Castiel was interested, but it just didn’t show.

Finally, after six months of not-quite-dates, Dean managed to steal a goodnight kiss. Castiel had stared hard at him for a while, making him feel extremely self-conscious. Normally, when he kissed someone, it didn’t take more than a couple of seconds for that someone to be all over him.

“I’ve never understood why your brother puts up with mine” Castiel said after a couple of seconds of silence, “I believe that what Gabriel does is terribly unfair. I won’t put up with that.” Dean opened his mouth, trying to assure him it wasn’t the same, he wasn’t going to hide behind a relationship with a woman while he was with Cas, but the other male carried on before he could say a word, “I advise you to think about what you want and what you’re willing to offer before you kiss me again.”

And with that, he had walked into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Dean had stared at the door for a while, thinking. He understood Cas’ point, he really did, because he also thought Gabriel was being a jerk by hiding his relationship with Sam, but…

He almost knocked on Castiel’s door and told him that he did want to be with him, no matter what. But then he thought better of it.

Cas thought he was ashamed of his sexuality. He wasn’t; he was afraid of coming out, but not ashamed. But he could be brave. For Cas, he would be brave. Screw what other people thought, he only cared about Cas.

And so he came up with a plan. A plan that included a ring, a proposal on live TV and a promise of forever.

Now he just needed to wait for the perfect setting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts anyone? Liked it, hated it? It certainly has more destiel than the first of the series! I'm writting another one from Castiel's POV, because I'm starting to really like this verse...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
